Vergange Tage
by kslchen
Summary: "Denn diese simple Blatt Pergament, dessen Inhalt noch nicht einmal besonders geistreich oder klug ist, löst in mir etwas aus. Etwas schönes, goldenes, wertvolles. Die Erinnerung an vergangene Tage."


_Wieder eine neue, sehr kurze One-Shot. Nur eine Laune von mir._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „Denn diese simple Blatt Pergament, dessen Inhalt noch nicht einmal besonders geistreich oder klug ist, löst in mir etwas aus. Etwas schönes, goldenes, wertvolles. Die Erinnerung an vergangene Tage."_

**Vergangene Tage**

Es ist spät, als Harry endlich aufhört zu quengeln und einschläft und ich seufze erleichtert. Mein Hals fühlt sich schon trocken an, von den ganzen Lieder, die mein Sohn zum Einschlafen braucht oder doch zumindest verlangt.

James ist immer noch nicht zurück. So langsam mache ich mir Sorgen.

Er ist auf einer Mission und ich mache mir _immer_ Sorgen, wenn er nach Einbruch der Nacht nicht zurück ist, weil das heißt, dass irgendetwas passiert sein könnte. Etwas _außer der Reihe_. Etwas _ungeplantes_. Ich habe gelernt, solche Wörter zu hassen.

Sirius ist bei ihm und das zumindest beruhigt mich, auch wenn ich nicht begreife, warum Dumbledore niemand anderen schicken konnte. Musste er ausgerechnet James nehmen? James, der eine Frau und einen zwei Wochen alten Sohn zu Hause halt?

Und wann zur Hölle kommt er endlich wieder?

Wie so oft wünsche ich mir, ihn erreichen zu können, irgendwie, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ist zu gefährlich und Dumbledores Wort ist Gesetz!

Um mein Wohlbefinden kümmert der sich natürlich nicht.

Ja, natürlich weiß ich, dass ich quengelig und pathetisch bin, aber ich war die letzten neun Monate schwanger und mein Ehemann könnte tot sein, nach allem was ich weiß und ganz ehrlich, ich fühle mich grauenvoll.

Ich sehe auch grauenvoll aus, wie mir ein Blick in den Spiegel sagt. Leise stöhnend wende ich mich von meiner dünnen, blassen Reflektion ab und –

– habe einen Geistesblitz!

Der Spiegel! Der eine, mit dem James und Sirius sich in der Schule immer unterhalten haben und sich jetzt auch noch Nachrichten schicken, wenn es dringend ist. Sirius hat seinen immer dabei, dass weiß ich.

Und wenn James seinen hier gelassen hat, könnte ich damit Sirius kontaktieren und rauskriegen, was los ist…

Ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden stürze ich in unser Schlafzimmer und zu James Nachttisch, in dem er den Spiegel aufbewahrt, wenn er ihn nicht mithat. Hastig ziehe ich die Schublade auf und krame darin herum, lasse in meiner Hast ein Pergament herausfallen.

Es kommt vor meinen Füßen zu liegen und ich will es gerade wieder einpacken, als meine angeborene Neugier mal wieder die Oberhand gewinnt. Aber na ja, James und ich sind schließlich verheiratet und wir sollten sowieso keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben.

Ich falte das Papier auseinander, blicke darauf, erkenne einen alten Liebesbrief – und muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass der Spiegel vergessen ist.

Denn diese simple Blatt Pergament, dessen Inhalt noch nicht einmal besonders geistreich oder klug ist, löst in mir etwas aus. Etwas schönes, goldenes, wertvolles. Die Erinnerung an vergangene Tage.

Ich überfliege den Brief und lächele ein wenig und dann, plötzlich, erinnere ich mich, dass es noch mehr geben sollte, geben müsste. Und ja, ja… ja, da sind sie. Ob er alle aufbewahrt hat? Jeden einzelnen?

„Ich hab keinen weggeschmissen", erklingt James Stimme hinter mir, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, aber vielleicht kann er das auch.

„Keinen einzigen?", frage ich, als er näher kommt und mich von hinten umarmt, alle Wut auf Dumbledore und den Orden plötzlich wie weggeblasen.

„Nein", antwortet James und platziert einen Kuss auf meiner Schulter, „sie sind aufschlussreicher als du denkst. Und außerdem… außerdem…" Er bricht ab.

Ich verstehe trotzdem.

„Es war soviel leichter damals, hm?", es ist eine Frage, die keiner Antwort bedarf und James antwortet auch nicht. Wir wissen beide, was ich meine und wir wissen auch, dass das alles erst der Anfang war. Es wird noch viel schlimmer werden.

„Ich würde nichts anders machen. Selbst wenn ich könnte. Selbst wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiß", sagt er plötzlich, nimmt einen der Briefe und liest ihn. Ich kann fühlen, wie er gegen meine Schulter lächelt, als er den Kopf darauf ablegt.

Eigentlich ist es verrückt.

Es sind nur Briefe, nur ein paar wertlose Stück Papier, aber sie tragen doch so viel in sich. So viele Erinnerungen, so viel Hoffnung und, was am wichtigsten ist, sie sind Zeuge einer sehr zarten Liebe.

Weil sie damals entstanden sind, als wir noch ganz am Anfang standen.

Jetzt sind wir dem Ende näher als zuvor und irgendwie scheint es richtig, dass wir diese Briefe ausgerechnet heute finden. Weil wir für alles dankbar sind, dass uns noch zum Lächeln bringt. Außer unserem Kind schafft das nicht mehr viel.

Und selbst über Harry schwebt der Schatten der Zukunft wie eine drohende Absolution.

Wir wissen nicht, was der Morgen bringt, wir können nur ahnen und hoffen und beten, zu Gott oder Merlin oder irgendwem, dass er uns verschont und wenn uns schon nicht, dann doch bitte, _bitte_ Harry, aber wir wissen nichts und das ist das schlimmste.

Dumbledore kann uns nicht mehr schützen, der Orden kann es nicht mehr tun und ich ertappe mich bei dem bösen, egoistischen Gedanken, dass es die Longbottoms treffen soll, dass sie uns verschonen sollen.

Ich bete darum.

Dabei habe ich nie an Gott geglaubt.

„Denk nicht zu viel nach", bittet James mich plötzlich und faltet den Brief wieder zusammen, „und wenn du es tust, dann denk an das Gute. Denk an das, was wir haben. An das, was niemand uns nehmen kann."

So etwas gibt es noch?

„Wir haben uns", fährt James fort und deutet auf den Stapel Papier in meiner Hand, „wir haben uns und wir haben Harry und wir lieben einander – wenn das nicht zählt, dann zählt doch wohl gar nichts, oder?"

Mag sein, dass er Recht hat.

„Ich habe das Ernst gemeint, Lily", fährt er fort, noch eindringlicher, „ich würde nichts anders machen. Nichts, niemals. Weil ich dich habe und unseren Sohn. Und wenn ich morgen sterben müsste, dann würde ich es nicht bereuen. Ich würde nichts bereuen, Lily, gar nichts."

Ich auch nicht.

Reue fühle ich nicht. Ich fühle viele Dinge. Angst, Trauer, Hoffnung, Schmerz, Neid, Liebe, mehr als alles andere. Aber keine Reue. Wenn morgen alles zu Ende wäre, würde ich den Tod bereuen, aber niemals mein Leben.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Briefe, die ich noch in der Hand halte und auf einmal scheint mir diese sorglose Zeit von damals unendlich weit weg. Die Erinnerung jedoch ist noch nah, wird immer nah sein, solange wir nicht vergessen.

Und vergessen sollten wir nicht, weil Erinnerungen immer zu etwas gut sind. Selbst wenn es nur ein schwaches Lächeln in der Dunkelheit ist.


End file.
